Prince of Heart
by Rooro24
Summary: A quick fanfic I wrote based off a theory I read.


This is a fanfic I wrote based off of this theory: .com/post/17328809538/a-prince-of-heart-can-alter-the-hearts-of-himself

"Hey, uh, Jake can I talk to you?"

"Ya Dirk, whats up?"

This was your chance. Butterflies were having a rave in your stomach and your heart was the bass. You want to tell him. You need to _tell_ him.

"Jake... I.."

"You ok man? You're looking kind of nervous." Jake let out a small laugh and started bitting on his lip. Oh how you wish you could kiss those lips.

"Jake. I-I love you." You made it come out quickly, like a band aid.

Behind your shades your eyes were shut closed not wanting to see his face. The only thing you could hear was your fast paced heart beat. You slowly open your eyes to see the damage. And Jake is standing there. Eyes wide behind his thick framed glasses, mouth open partially, lost for words. And then his words come back and he blinks.

"Dirk, I'm really sorry but I don't like guys."

And with toughs 4 words your heart shatters. You take a step backwards and trip over nothing. Soon your ass is best friends with the ground and your the one with nothing to say. Everything was a blur after that. Jake left sometime after and you were alone for what felt like ages. Roxy had found her way to your apartment at some point and had made you eat something.

Now you were sitting on your bed. Crying like no respectable Strider would. Right in the middle of your sobbing you feel something pull on you. You don't do anything at first, thinking that its all your imagination, but then you feel it again. This time you look down to see a green string attached to you. As you stare at it you notice it slowly fade away, though you can still feel it still there.

The ping of Pesterchum telling you that you have a message pulls you back to the real world.

_golgothasTerror[GT] has started pestering __timaeusTestified__[TT]_

_GT: Hey Dirk! ;)_

Things were going great between Jake and yourself. After some conversations with UU, you figured out that it was probably part of your heart powers. UU warned you though that severing something like this could cause the other party to drastically change in personality for as short as a few secound to as long as, well, forever. Though you were really happy that you finally had Jake, you couldn't help but feel like you were using him. You knew he was only there because you had willed it.

You were in the middle of one of you (hot and sloppy) makeout sessions when you abruptly stopped, sat up and covered your face with your hands. You removed one hand only to shakily reach over to get your glasses.

"Whats wrong Strider? These guns to powerful for you." His smile only made you feel worse.

"No your guns are amazing," you said, with a small laugh, "It's just..."

"Just what?" Now Jake had a look of concern on his face.

A heavy sigh leaves your lips and your hand tightens on your glasses. Your orange eyes meet his green.

"None of this is real."

"What?"

"None of this is real Jake. I willed you to love me and so you did. Its part of my Heart powers." your voice gets gradually softer.

"I don't understand." Jake had become quiet too.

And there it was again, the string. This time you could see it was attached to the silly, amazing boy you loved.

"I might as well show you." And so, you make a pair of scissors with your fingers, reminiscent of the game Rock, Paper, Scissors. Only difference was that this paper was more of a defeat a defeat then a victory. In one motion you severed the tie between the two of you. You watched as the light drained from his eyes. And you stared at the floor. "I'm so sorry." was all you could say.

"Sorry? Sorry? Really Dirk thats all you can say! You broke my trust! How do I know that you wont do it again?" Jake's voice went into a crescendo.

You were not expecting the sudden burst of anger and quickly stood up. "Well what else am I supposed to say Jake? You think I wanted you to be forced into this?"

"Actually yes I do. And now your going to pay!" in a smooth motion Jake got out his pistols "THIS IS FOR USING ME LIKE A PUPPET!"

"STOP IT!"

Nothing. You had turned your head away, expecting a quick death, but there was nothing. You turn your head back to see Jake, paler then usual, standing idly.

"Jake?" you question. And as if answering, gravity turned him into a rag doll. "JAKE!"

You run over to your friend and knell beside him. All you can think to do is shake him and repeat his name over and over and over again. Hes so cold though. Eventually you give up and start crying. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." is all you can repeat.

"Dirk?" You bolt up strait and look around your room trying to find the sound. It isn't until you see that lil' Cal is looking at his hands by himself do you know where the sound came from. "Jake?" you ask softly as you cautiously walk toward him. Slowly the puppet looked up at you, its hands still in the air.

"Dirk, what have you done."


End file.
